There's No Place Like Home
by MeLovesDavid
Summary: Rating just to be safe. About Bradin, who's heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others. SHORT chapters... (Deal with it) (ON HOLD! SOOO SORRY)
1. Bad Case of Missing You

**There's No Place Like Home**

By MeLovesDavid A.K.A Camrie**  
**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: About Bradin, whose heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others._

_A/N: This is my first Summerland fanfic so please go easy on me. Read & Review! This is like during season two, but some things are different._

_FYI, I don't lose any sleep if you guys give me a bad review (usually) so feel free to give me any constructive criticism._

_Also, after reading some of your guy's reviews, I've decided to go back and try to make it less "choppy" or whatever. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! There may be some grammar and spelling corrections also, as I'm using a different word processing (wow, I sound like my teacher! Aghh!) program now. I lost the one I'm using now when my computer crashed a while ago, so…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or about anything I mention in here so please don't sue me. (If you did, you wouldn't get much) I also don't own Oak Ridge Boys' song, "Bad Case of Missing You"._

Chapter 1 – Bad Case of Missing You

"Well, the forecast looks sunny today here in Playa Lin-" A radio announcer said one sunny Saturday morning, until he was cut off by a snooze button being pushed - or smacked - on an alarm clock. Five minutes later, the same radio station came back on, only this time it was a song. The song "Bad Case of Missing You" was it, "Lonely; Come hold me: Show me that you're lonely too. Oh, baby, I got a bad case of missin' you." Once again, the song was cut off by an angry and sad teenager. Bradin Westerly threw the alarm clock as hard as he possibly could against the wall, not caring at all if he woke any one up. Not that anyone was still asleep; it was almost eleven 'o clock in the morning, but he didn't know that.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Johnny and Ava exchanged confused glances. Nikki and Derrick sat on the couch, fighting over the TV controller, but they momentarily paused when they heard a loud bang against the wall. Johnny looked at Ava and said, "What's his problem?" Ava just gave a worried shrug. 

Jay walked into the beach house, brushed pass Johnny and Ava, stuffed his mouth with potato chips, and said with a thick Australian accent, "Problems with Callie, probably."

"What do you mean 'problems'?" Ava asked questioningly.

Jay crunched on another chip then said, "She was out with some guy last night, maybe he saw them."

"Who saw who?" Susannah wondered aloud as she hurried down the stairs.

"Bradin. Callie & some other guy," Johnny said shortly.

"Oh. Ouch!" Susannah sympathized with the teen. The three other adults silently agreed.

* * *

Back in his room, Bradin lay on his bed making almost no movement. Part of him was waiting for someone to come and drag him out of bed, but the other part just wanted to lay there forever. Callie wasn't with him, and he was miserable. 

_A/N: I'm sorry, I love Callie, but I had to. :( lol Yes, I know this is short, the others will be longer. :)_

_Tell me what you thought, and tell me if I should continue (I would anyway, lol) and go easy on me!_

_Camrie_


	2. Not So Fine, After All

**There's No Place Like Home**

By MeLovesDavid A.K.A. Camrie

* * *

_Summary: About Bradin, whose heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others._

_A/N: I hate mosquitoes! AGHH! I have changed a little bit of this story around to make it better, I guess. _

_Review Replies:_

_Jule - lol, thanks bunches! I will_

_KarahBella - Thanks for reviewing :) You will find out soon!_

_DReam Gal - Thanks bunches! Lol. I will continue!_

_Glad to hear you guys liked it!_

Chapter 2: Not So Fine, After All

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a knock was heard on the surfer's door. "What?" he said angrily.

"Bradin, are you okay?" a worried Aunt Ava asked.

"I'm fine, Aunt Ava," Bradin lied, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure? You've been in there all day," the older woman said quietly.

"Yes!" Bradin said starting to lose his temper. "I'm fine," he repeated himself. Ava walked away from his door. He stood inside the room and paced across his room with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

Bradin was angry, not just with Callie, but with himself. He hadn't confronted her. He continued pacing around his room until about two o' clock in the afternoon. He couldn't take it anymore, so he went down to the beach.

* * *

Bradin strolled along the beach, until he finally decided to just stand. And stand he did. He looked out at the beach, and he thought. He thought about Callie. He thought about what he was going to do. He thought about running away. But, most of the time, he just stared blankly into space. 

After what seemed like five minutes, which in reality was forty-five minutes, someone came up behind him and put their arms around him, kissing him lightly on the neck.

"Hey," the young lady said completely unaware of what was to come. Bradin turned and looked at her but didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" Callie asked. The teen surfer looked his girlfriend - or ex-girlfriend - in the eye for a long time until he finally whispered angrily:

"I saw you last night."

"Oh," Callie said, suddenly aware of the problem she had caused.

"Oh? That's all you have to say: 'oh'!" Bradin screamed, his voice rising at every word.

"Look, I'm sorry Bradin! Is that what you wanted me to say?" She shouted, her voice rising to match Bradin's.

"Maybe," the blonde said, his voice lowering back to a whisper.

"Look, Bradin, I just needed to..."

"Needed to what?" Bradin said harshly, not giving her a chance to finish. "Needed to make me miserable? Is that it? 'Cause you've done a pretty good job of that! Or-" Bradin exclaimed.

"No!" Callie interrupted, "I just-"

Bradin didn't wait for her to finish. He just walked away, not caring about anything anymore.

Callie gazed after him. The brunette fell to her knees, almost crying. She had just lost the person she loved most, and, worst of all, it was her fault.

Bradin opened the door to his house and slammed it shut. He leaned against the door, banging his head against it. Nikki came downstairs, hearing the door slam.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the sight of her brother.

"Nothing," Bradin said as he shoved past her toward the back patio to get his surfboard. She stared up at him for a minute before going back upstairs when the phone rang.

* * *

"Hello?" Nikki spoke into the receiver. 

"Hey Nik, it's Amber."

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Nikki asked her friend.

"Nothing… Hey, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Amber said, desperate to go somewhere.

"Uh...sure"

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

"Alright, bye," Nikki said. She walked downstairs, told her aunt where she was going, and rode her bike to the ice cream shop.

* * *

Bradin took his surfboard down to the beach. He ran into the water and sat on his board, waiting for a wave to come. When one did, he stood and surfed. Lost in his thoughts, he lost his balance and went under the water. 

___A/N: Wow! I didn't see that coming! lol. It was a suggestion to me, and yeah. I know my chapters are like very short and I'll start trying to make them longer. But I like cliffhangers and all, and I like updating a lot. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please read and review!_

___Camrie_


	3. Oceans and Accidents

**There's No Place Like Home**

By MeLovesDavid A.K.A. Camrie

* * *

_Summary: About Bradin, whose heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others._

_A/N: Ok, if all goes well, this chapter will be longer than the last two. Lol. If you don't already know, the first three chapters have been edited and changed a little on 3/24/05.  
_

_Review Replies:_

_Henhen - Thanks! Yeah, I know. Lol. Thanks a lot :)_

_DReam Gal - Thanks munches :) I know, isn't it evil? Lol I will, and thanks a lot!_

_Mel – Thankies:) I will try :)_

_KarahBella - Thanks bunches!_

_Summerlander - Thank you for the suggestion. I will try that :)_

_Summerland Chick - Thanks :) I will!_

_Sprite Sweetheart - this is to your author's note in your story... I'm not going to change it actually. I was just going to change some ideas I already had...wait that makes no sense. Lol. Don't feel too bad. Our stories did have some stuff in common. Yours was there first._

_I did read your story & review it, so it seems perfectly logical that u would think what I wrote came from your story, even if it wasn't. It's all good :). Anyway, thank you, I'm glad u like my story :)  
_

_Thanks for all your great reviews guys!_

Chapter 3: Oceans and Accidents

Bradin opened his eyes under the water and everything was blurry. He was completely disorientated, and he struggled to get out of the salty liquid. He looked around, trying to find air and couldn't see anything. His eyes stung, and he was on the verge of running out of air. In truth, he didn't feel like fighting any harder to survive. All he wanted in life was Callie – or so he thought -, and now that she was gone... The surfer finally figured out which way was up. Bradin broke the surface of the water, as he gasped for air. He starting swimming to shore, with his broken surfboard but realized his leg hurt really bad. He clenched his teeth, and continued making his way, limping slowly, to the beach. When he made it to land, he limped up further, until his knee fell in, and he collapsed. The seventeen year old fell to the ground. He yelped in pain, fell unconscious, and people started to crowd around him.

From the pier, Nikki and Amber could see a group of people gathered around an obviously hurt person. They couldn't make out the figure with all the people surrounding him - or her - though. They decided to get down to the beach and watch the person get put in the ambulance. They thought it would be exciting. Nikki, followed by Amber, pushed her way through the crowd of people when she an all too familiar surfboard in two pieces outside the circle.

'Bradin!' Nikki thought to herself. The young teen moved into the circle of people and saw what she never wanted to: one of her family members, lying unconscious on the ground. Just then, an ambulance pulled up to the scene. Everyone moved away, but Nikki knelt by her brother.

She didn't know anything at all that had happened, except that her brother that she loved was hurt. Nikki couldn't and wouldn't let any more of her family die. Her family and she had been through so much, and she knew, along with everyone else, that that family couldn't take much more.

Bradin's head lay on the ground, his hair going every which way, sand on his face. The paramedics lifted him up on a stretcher on placed him in the Playa Linda city vehicle. Nikki watched the ambulance drive away, wanting to go with, but knowing she had to get the rest of her family. Then, she ran back to Amber.

"Come on! I have to go get Aunt Ava!" She practically screamed at her best friend.

"Alright, Alright. I'm coming," the blonde-headed Amber replied. The two grabbed their bikes and rode as fast as they possibly could to the beach house Bradin, Derrick, and Nikki Westerly now called home. Nikki opened the door, and Amber trailed closely behind.

"Aunt Ava! Johnny! Susannah! Jay!" Nikki screamed at the top of hear lungs, causing Amber to plug her ears and laugh at how much she thought her friend was overreacting. A round of loud footsteps came from different directions from all four of the worried adults. A course of "What?"s, "What is it!"s, and "What happened?"s were heard.

"Bradin," Nikki started, short of breath, "got in a surfing accident."

"Where is he?" Johnny asked.

"The hospital," Amber filled him in, making everyone notice her in the room.

"Let's go," Ava commanded. Everyone followed, and they found Derrick playing outside and took him with.

___A/N: I think that is a little longer, but I don't know. I guess that is a cliffhanger too. Wow! I'm good! LOL! Anyway, I would've made it longer, but I'm going on a winter retreat tomorrow and not coming back till Sunday (YES!) and I wanted to update before then._

___I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review! R&R PLZZZZZ!_

___Camrie_


	4. Injuries

**There's No Place Like Home**

By MeLovesDavid A.K.A. Camrie

* * *

_Summary: About Bradin, whose heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others._

_A/N: I really hope this chapter will be longer, but I don't know. It's not like it will keep me awake at night if I don't have a "long enough" chapter. Lol, yes, I know I am weird. For the record, I am no doctor, so if I get something wrong… tell me if it's important or offends you somehow… otherwise, just deal with it. Lol. Oh yeah, if you're wondering if Bradin's still going to run away to Kansas, then I can assure he will, but I just don't know how to fit that in the story right now. Wow! I totally forgot about Cameron. I'll probably have him in here soon._

_Review Replies:_

_KarahBella – Thanks!_

_grullo-cowgirl – Yes, it is kind of choppy. But, I have gone back and tried to change that. I'm not sure if I was successful, but I tried. Also, I'm trying not to do that from now on. Also, I went back and changed the chapter so it wouldn't seem like it was night. Hopefully, I was successful at that. And I took you suggestion into consideration, and I used it. Once again, hopefully, I was successful. Thanks a lot:)_

_MissAaliyah333 – Thanks! Here's your update! LOL So do I, just kidding, well… partly. LOL_

_Mel – THANKS! LOL, but thanks!_

_Summerland Chick – Thanks! Here's your update!_

_Jenny – Thanks a lot. I would if I could, but I can't so I won't. LOL I try! _

Chapter 4: Injuries

The drive to the hospital was silent. What made it worse was that nobody knew anything. They had all left before the hospital had even gotten a chance to call, so, for all they knew, they might never see Bradin alive again. No one actually thought about that though.

They pulled up to the hospital and ran into the entrance. Ava asked a young man behind the counter for her nephew's room number.

"Are you family?" the young man said dully.

"Yes!" Ava exclaimed, getting impatient with him.

"Room 212, Miss," he said with a forced smile.

"Thanks," Ava mumbled.

In the elevator, Jay felt bad for Bradin. Jay knew that Bradin's surfing career – which didn't exactly exist yet – could be over (before it even started). When they stepped out of the elevator, a doctor met them outside of Bradin's room. He explained to them Bradin's injuries.

"Bradin suffered what we call a grade three concussion. He passed out, but regained consciousness in the ambulance. The concussion wasn't very severe; he'll probably be fine. Also, Mr. Westerly suffered some minor cuts and bruises along with a gash on his forehead. He also has a greenstick fracture on his right arm and a simple fracture in two places on his left leg. Two of you can go see him right now."

Ava went in followed by Johnny, though with some resistance from Nikki. "Hey Kid," Johnny said. Bradin stared at Johnny and his aunt, as trying to place names to their faces. After a while, he figured it out.

"Oh, hey," he said. "What happened?" Bradin asked, referring to the cast on his ankle, arm, and his major headache. (Though the headache had started to lessen because of the medicine he had been given just before his aunt came in.)

"I don't know," Aunt Ava started, "all we know is that you got in a surfing accident."

Bradin looked extremely confused, probably because he was. "Huh?"

Ava put a finger to her mouth to hush him. "Don't worry about it." Then, she hugged him very carefully. Ava slept in a chair in his hospital room for the night while Johnny, Jay, Susannah, Nikki, and Derrick went home. (They all got to see him before they left, though.)

_A/N: Anything I mentioned in here about his concussion – or any medical information for that matter - was probably from a website. So, if it's wrong, oh well. Lol. Also, for the record (gosh, that's fun to say!), oh… hmm… I forgot what I was going to say! And, I guess that was short too! Darn it! Oh well… get over it! Lol_


	5. Prison Isn't Fun

**There's No Place Like Home**

By MeLovesDavid A.K.A. Camrie

* * *

_Summary: About Bradin, whose heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others._

_A/N: So you know, this is just a transition chapter, so it's supposed to be short. The next chapter will probably lead to him going to Kansas._

_Review Resplies:_

_123456789 – Thanks. I know I should, but I don't. I do try, I swear. It's just that it proves difficult for me. LOL_

Chapter 5: Prison Isn't Fun

Bradin woke up the next morning suddenly remembering things he had forgotten because of his concussion. The fight with Callie. The huge rock he had hit his head on. His leg practically snapping in two. The ambulance. The sirens. The lights.

He had gotten another headache and was very tired. His leg still hurt like heck though the doctors were giving him pain medication. His arm didn't hurt so much anymore, and the gash on his forehead; he didn't get much pain from it after it was stitched. But the rest of his body ached.

Ava woke up in the chair when Bradin did. "Hey, you're up."

"Aunt Ava?" He asked, not totally sure of who the person was.

"Yeah," she replied. "The doctors said you could go home in a week from now. They want to run some tests, you know, maybe a CT scan."

"Oh," Bradin said, with a sad tone in his voice. The symptoms of his concussion had started to fade, but the doctors still wanted to do a CT scan of his head. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"They left last night."

"I don't remember them coming," he admitted.

"You were totally out of it. Of course, you kind of still are!" Ava laughed.

Bradin laughed too, not thinking about Callie or surfing; just thinking about his family.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Ready?" Aunt Ava asked her nephew when the doctors said he could go home.

"Of course!" Bradin exclaimed, thrilled to get out of the prison-like place. The rest of the family, excluding Nikki and Derrick, had come to pick him up also. _'What a way to start the summer,' _Bradin thought to himself, not for the first time that week.

A young nurse brought a wheelchair outside of Bradin's door. Bradin walked over with help from Jay and Johnny, and Susannah brought his crutches. Once Bradin sat in the chair, the same nurse pushed him to the front entrance. He stood up with his crutches. The surfer found it difficult to use them, but he got along.

He climbed into the car, bumping his arm on the door. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, but the pain soon went away.

_A/N: That was supposed to be a short chapter, like I said before, so don't complain please._


	6. Welcome Home

**There's No Place Like Home**

By MeLovesDavid A.K.A. Camrie

* * *

_Summary: About Bradin, whose heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others._

_A/N: Hope you all have/had a great Easter! "Don't hit my cousin! smack" LOL, don't ask. :)_

_Review Replies:_

_SummerM – Thanks a lot! Thankies:) Appreciate it!_

_Summerland Chick- Thanks bunches:)_

Chapter 6: Welcome Home

Bradin sat in a wheelchair borrowed from the hospital. It wasn't easy to use crutches with a broken arm _and_ a broken leg. But, since he would get the cast off his arm in four more weeks, he would still have to use his crutches to get around since his leg was more severely broken than his arm.

His aunt pushed him into the house where it was completely dark. The curtains were shut and all the lights were off. The four adults that came to pick him up from the hospital went around him, and someone flicked on the lights.

"Welcome home, Bradin!" Ava, Susannah, Johnny, Jay, Nikki, and Derrick screamed at the top of their lungs in unison. The house was decorated, and there was a banner hanging that read "Welcome home!"

"Wow!" Bradin said out loud. "Thanks, guys. I missed you."

"We missed you too," Derrick said, happy to see his older brother.

Bradin looked a lot better than he did when he first got to the hospital. He no longer had any symptoms of the concussion, although he wouldn't be able to surf for a while, if ever. The bandage that used to go around his head was now just a gauze pad on over the cut with special tape to hold it on. Most of the minor cuts and bruises had healed all the way, if not, most of the way. He just had a cast on his right arm up to his elbow from his wrist and left leg from his ankle to right below his knee cap.

Bradin smiled and looked from his aunt to Jay, Johnny, Susannah, Derrick, and then Nikki.

"Ok," Nikki began, "time for cake."

"You got cake?" Bradin asked, wondering why they would do all this for him.

"Of course Big Brother," Nikki said child-like. Bradin laughed, and so did Nikki.

'_Welcome home Bradin Westerly'_ Bradin thought to himself.

* * *

After the "party" was over, Bradin asked where he was going to sleep. They moved people around so that Bradin had a bed downstairs until his leg healed. Bradin went into his new room and plopped down on the bed. He wasn't very tired because he had been sleeping the whole time in the hospital, but he drifted off into dreamland anyway. 

Bradin woke up with a roaring pain in his arm. When he realized that he had rolled on top of his broken arm, he moved it and tried to go back to sleep. This was going to be a long eight weeks.

In the morning, the injured surfer hobbled out of bed, and he went – or, at least, he tried to go - into the kitchen. "Hey," Jay greeted Bradin as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey," Bradin replied, not at all as enthusiastic as Jay. Bradin went out to the back patio with one crutch, and he positioned himself so that he could watch the waves.

Bradin sat there for a little while until he felt someone coming up behind him. He didn't bother to look, even when the person sat down next to him. The person, Callie, finally spoke. "I heard about your accident."

Bradin almost jumped out of his seat, if only he could. "Yeah," he replied shortly.

_A/N: I almost kept going! But, me, being the lazy person that I am, decided to leave it at a cliffhanger:) Haha! _

_What will happen? Well, if I knew, I would surely tell you! LOL! I decided not to worry about the length of my chapters, and you shouldn't either:) I'll just write until I feel like updating! How 'bout that? LOL  
_

_Again, happy Easter!_


	7. Wind of Change

**There's No Place Like Home**

By MeLovesDavid A.K.A. Camrie

* * *

_Summary: About Bradin, whose heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others._

_A/N: Don't forget to read and review! Thank you to KevinslIlHunnyLilEnglandBabe02 for giving me the title of this chapter! I appreciate it!_

_Review Replies:_

_Sprite Sweetheart – Thanks a lot:)_

_Shelly – Thanks:) Maybe they will, maybe they won't! Haha! You'll just have to wait and see! LOL _

_A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews! _

Chapter 7: Wind of Change

"What are you doing here?" Bradin asked.

"What are _you _doing here?" Callie repeated.

Bradin shook his head, "I live here."

"I know, Bradin."

"Well…" Bradin replied.

"Well what?" Callie asked, as if she had no clue.

Bradin, starting to get irritated, said, "You haven't answered my question."

"What was your question?" Callie asked, grinning, as if trying to make Bradin angry.

"What are you doing here?" Bradin said, a little louder this time. "And who let you in?"

"Derrick let me in. I'm here to talk to you," she finally answered.

"About what?" Bradin said, starting to get sad again.

"What do you think?" Callie replied, taking Bradin's irritation as her own. Bradin just stared at her.

"I'm listening," Bradin said, not sure if he had made the right choice.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to interrupt!" The brunette demanded. Bradin shook his head, and Callie continued. "The night you saw me with Todd," Bradin rolled his eyes at the name, "we were just going out for dinner as friends. You see, Todd used to be my best friend when I lived in Kansas, and when I moved, we lost touch. I never _ever _wanted to date him. He's just a really good friend. I told him that I had a boyfriend, and I guess Todd just got jealous or something. He kissed me, and I… I tried to pull away, but I don't know. He's just… I just got lost in the moment. I'm really, really sorry Bradin. I love you!" Callie finished, starting to cry.

"But you said you needed to do something the other day," Bradin replied, still slightly skeptical.

"I know. I was going to say I needed to see a friend."

"I love you too," Bradin said, drawing Callie in for a warm embrace with one arm. She hugged him back and cried into his muscular chest.

_A/N: Callie lived in Kansas right? Or was it just by Kansas in a different state? Please let me know! Also, was the city she lived in Franklin, or was that Bradin? LOL, I don't remember._

_Okay, next chapter he goes to Kansas! I hope! If you have any suggestions on how that will fit in there, please share. I have an idea, but I would love a better one!_

_Yes, I do know that this happened to be a short chapter. Wait… haven't we had this discussion already? LOL_


	8. Thinking Things Through

**There's No Place Like Home**

By MeLovesDavid A.K.A. Camrie

* * *

_Summary: About Bradin, whose heart is broken, and he runs away back to Kansas. And of course it has the others._

_A/N: Don't forget to read and review! FYI, this doesn't mean Bradin and Callie are back together… exactly, just so you know! Of course, that just confused me, and if it confused me, then it probably confused you, but I don't know. :) Aghh! Writer's Block! I think once I get past this chapter I'll be fine though. :) Wow! Obviously I can't write on the days that Summerland/7th Heaven are on… weird. This chapter isn't even really a chapter… just a "poem", if you can call it that._

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE! I am extremely sorry to say that I'm putting this story on hold. (Wow! I think that will make all of them on hold :'() Anyway, I wanted to try and give you one last chapter until I strike inspiration. I'm sorry for not updating for like a month and more, even so, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if this chapter sucks! I kind of left it at a cliffhanger… but I won't leave you hanging forever… I hope!_**

_Review Replies:_

_Sprite Sweetheart – Thanks! I thought so myself! LOL…_

_Kaitlyn – Thanks!_

_Kaitlyn – Thanks, and thank you:)_

_Jenny – What! Who said he was moving to Kansas? I never said he was moving there… LOL, he's not, or at least I don't think he is. They did – sort of, but sort of not. Thanks for reviewing…_

_Summerland Chick – Thanks! I thought that might be it, but oh well. Thanks, and here's your update:)_

_Mrs. McCartney – Ahem! I'M Mrs. Jesse McCartney… NOT you. LOL, sorry, had to get that out. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it :), and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner:(_

_(A/N: Wow, like 10 days later and I finally **start **writing chapter 8. Sorry it took so long.)_

Chapter 8: Thinking Things Through

_One day you wake up,_

_And you realize_

_You have no idea what's going on._

_You're life is passing_

_Right in front of your eyes,_

_And there's nothing you can do about it._

_You pretend like everything's okay._

_And you put on an act._

_You lie. You lie to your family,_

_Your friends, and, worst of all, yourself._

_You're living, but you're not totally there._

_You haven't been there._

_It's like you've been away,_

_In some foreign place, for…_

_You don't know how long._

_It just took something tragic_

_To put you there and something tragic_

_For you to even realize it._

_So, you have to get away._

_To get away from everything and_

_Everyone so you can think things through._

_And that place to get away,_

_For Bradin Westerly,_

_Seemed as if it didn't exist._

_A/N: I love you all! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I hope to update again as soon as possible!_

_ Camrie_


End file.
